Summer Fling
by Rebellion Author
Summary: Hermione's not happy. First HE moves close to her. Then she finds out she's adopted, and engaged to HIM. On the bright side HE doesn't recognize her. She could have a little fun with that. With some help from a friend of course. HE won't be happy for long
1. Who is he?

_OK first of all, Hermione is going to be a little (OK a lot) OOC in this book. Malfoy just a little._

_I know this is a little clique Harry Potter fanfiction. Hermione's adopted, engaged to Malfoy, and they actually fall for each other. But with a twist. Hermione isn't going to find out about the adoption until the third chapter at least, and I'm going to have fun with Hermione and Malfoy before that. Nothing gross though. Just fun._

_Disclaimer: I own Mandy and Miss Mickly. Nothing else. Nope nope nope. They all belong to the wonderful author of the HP series J. K. Rowling. If was was that author of HP would I really be writing fanfics? Duh? So again I do not own anything by Mandy and Miss Mickly (and you can use them cause technically speaking I don't have them copy righted.) Oh the plot is mine too._

**

* * *

**

**Summer Fling**

Hermione Granger. A lot came to some peoples mind when they heard the name of that sixteen year old. Know-it-all, bookworm, bucktooth, witch, muggle born, Harry Potters best friend, and of course Gryffindor. But to those who were her muggle friends, the words know-it-all, fun-loving, too-smart, boarding school for the gifted, Minnie, and cat lover came to mind. At Hogwarts Hermione kept up with good grades, and very modest clothes, left her bushy hair down and in her face, was hardly ever out of school uniform and when she was it was still unflattering clothes. At home during the summer and Christmas she was completely different. Yes she kept up with her good grades, books and all her loves of life it that area, but she wore tight clothes, would straighten her hair daily and put it up, and if you caught her in a skirt, it was a mini skirt. Not that she was a wild child, her favorite genre of music was country, she didn't do drugs or drink, she was just, well, she was just Hermione.

"Hey Minnie," her best friend Mandy said causing Hermione to look up from the book she was reading, "your reading again? You just got back this weekend and your already reading?"

"Mandy!" Hermione squealed dropping the book. She jumped up and hugged Mandy. The two hadn't seen each other since Christmas. Like always Mandy had her black hair put up into two Sailor Moon like buns, was wearing a light blue tank-top and a midnight blue mini skirt.

"So, how was your trip back?" Mandy asked.

"Good," Hermione said with a small laugh, "nothing much happened."

"And the school year?" Mandy demanded.

"Normal," Hermione replied. Of course Mandy didn't know about Hogwarts or what went on their, so normal to Mandy meant boring. Normal to Hermione, one of her best friends was nearly killed, a few witches and wizards died causing her classmates to go into mass chaos and morning, and Draco Malfoy as always spent the whole year insulting her.

"What? Everyone studying their butts off and you didn't have me to keep you on the track to having fun?" Mandy asked.

"Something like that," Hermione said.

"So Minnie, wanna go shopping?" Mandy asked. Hermione laughed.

"Sure one minutes, I'll go get my purse," Hermione said.

"Not like that your not," Mandy said. Hermione looked down. Her hair was still frizzy, she was wearing a large t-shirt, and sweat pants.

"Good point. Come in and I'll change," Hermione said. Mandy followed her into the house and up to Hermione's room. Hermione dug through her drawers and pulled out a black tank top and a pare of low rising jeans. She quickly changed into them, the tank top went to just bellow her bellybutton. She quickly dashed to the bathroom connected to her room and grabbed her straitening iron. Mandy followed her in.

"You should wear more make-up Minnie," she said, "then you'd have no time getting a boy friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Mandy, I can get any guy I want without make-up, you could too. I just choose not to have one."

"And why not?" Mandy asked.

"Well first off, they wouldn't pass the H.A.R. inspection, and if they did they probably wouldn't pass yours," Hermione said.

"H.A.R?" Mandy asked.

"Harry and Ron," Hermione replied starting on her hair.

"Those two," Mandy said with a laugh. She knew all about Hermione's two other friends. Strangely she wasn't jealous, she would have been if she was hanging out with other girls. Best friend thing.

"Their a little protective," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I guess you could always date one of those two," Mandy suggested, "then they'd pass this inspection of yours."

"No they wouldn't the other would be jealous. Besides Harry is more like a brother then boyfriend material, and he likes Ron's little sister. Ron is, well, Ron. Not dating him, EVER!" Hermione said. She finished straightening her hair and grabbed a blue and green scrunchy to put her hair up in. "Happy?" she turned to Mandy for a fashion inspection.

"No quite," Mandy said. She grabbed a container from the counter, "put on this." Hermione looked at it, lip gloss. With a small sigh she grabbed at and turned to the mirror and put it on. "Now this," Mandy said giving her a powder blue eye shadow. Rolling her eyes Hermione put it on. "Now this."

"No!" Hermione said, "This is fine. Lets go." She grabbed her purse from her room.

"Oh Minnie, your no fun," Mandy pouted before dashing down the stairs after Hermione.

"MOM! I'm going to the mall with Mandy," Hermione called as she got to the door.

"Oh Minnie guess what?" Mandy squealed as they started down the street.

"The sky turned purple and your nose fell off?" Hermione guessed.

"Ha ha," Mandy said, "no it's better then that!"

"You passed the eleventh grade?" Hermione ventured.

"Minnie," Mandy groaned, "it's better then even that."

"OK I give," Hermione said.

"You know that old mansion like house on Carlton Street?" Mandy said.

"What they tore it down?" Hermione asked.

"No silly, it's been renovated and some rich people have moved in," Mandy said.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"They have this son, he goes to some boarding school too apparently, I only got a glimpse of him, but boy his he HOT! I think he play's a sport or works our or something cause boy this guy has muscles! He was wearing a fancy blouse thing that guys were under suit jackets, minus the vest. But it was slightly tight so you could only see a hint of the muscles. Just looking at him is enough to melt any girl," Mandy said. "But the family is snobby. They hardly leave the mansion after they moved in, and when they do they act all superior to everyone."

"Well then we won't be seeing much of them," Hermione said sweetly as they turned down Carlton Street. As they passed the mansion that had been run down for as long as anyone could remember Hermione was surprised at how well it looked. All the window's were fixed, the walls were freshly painted, the roof looked new, and the over grown lawn was cut, and their was flowers. "Wow."

"I know, it looks so good," Mandy said after they passed it. It must have taken a lot of money to fix that place up.

"Oh wait, I have to stop in and see Miss Mickly," Hermione said, "I promised her I would."

"Alright lets go," Mandy said with a sigh. Miss Mickly was an elderly lady on Carlton Street. She was sweet, kind, and didn't have children or grandchildren, so instead she spoilt all the children on her street, Hermione's street, and the street on the other side of Carlton. Hermione dashed up the walk and stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," floated the voice of Miss Mickly.

"Hello," Hermione called opening the door and going in, Mandy followed. The visit didn't last long. Miss Mickly just wanted to know how Hermione's school year was, if she passed, and to give her a bag of cookies. Mandy got a bag too.

"You come back soon," she called after they had thanked her and left.

"Oh look their he is," Mandy whispered as they continued down their trek to the mall. Hermione quickly looked behind her to see a boy a good six to eight feet behind them. "Isn't he gorgeous."

"If you say so," Hermione said looking forward again. "OK Mandy one quick thing, if we do actually talk to him, keep calling me Minnie, and don't even think off calling my Hermione."

"Why not?" Mandy asked.

"Cause I don't want him to know my name," Hermione said.

"Fine Minnie Mouse," Mandy said. Hermione mocked slapped her on the back of the head, "What?"

"Just Minnie, I out grew the 'Mouse' part remember?" Hermione said. Mandy sighed.

"Can we slow down?" Mandy asked, "Give him a chance to catch up." Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed and slowed her pace a little. It wasn't long until they heard footsteps right behind them.

"Good morning girls," a drawl came from behind them, "may I ask were two fine looking girls like you are going on such a morning?"

* * *

_And what do you think? Three guesses on who the new guy is. If you can't figure it out, well you'll know by next chapter. Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	2. The Dark Mark

_Sorry it has taken me _so_ long to update, but I was running out of inspiration. But I got some, and I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer:**_ I own about 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 of the Harry Potter anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling._

**

* * *

**

**Summer Fling**

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean we are gonna tell ya," Hermione said looking into the grey-eyed male behind them.

"Minnie," Mandy giggled, "be nice."

"Ya, be nice," the boy said. "So, where are you to beautiful ladies going?"

"The mall," Hermione said quickly, doing her best to stop a grin from spreading over her face.

"May I accompany you two there?" he asked stepping between them, offering an arm to both, "For I am dreadfully new here, and I don't know where anything is."

"You may," Mandy said taking his arm. Hermione's face fell momentarily, but decided to play along and took his arm as well. He obviously didn't recognize her.

As they started walking again the boy introduced himself, "I'm Draco, by the way," he said, "Draco Malfoy. We just moved into the manor over their." A laugh struggled to break out of Hermione, she fought it back, "And who might you too be?"

"Mandy. Mandy Looky," Mandy replied, it was obvious she was head over heals for 'Draco'.

"Such a beautiful name," Malfoy said, Hermione tried not to gag.

"I'm Minnie," Hermione added quickly.

"No last name?" Malfoy asked, mocking disappointment.

"None that you need to hear," Hermione replied sweetly with a smile on her face. Malfoy mocked a pout, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She looked down and noticed she was still holding Malfoy's arm and quickly pulled her arm away. Malfoy gave her a strange look, she just shrugged.

"So, Draco, do you play football?" Hermione asked casually. A flicker of confusion passed over Malfoy's face, he had never heard of muggle sports before.

"Um, no," he said, "I don't play sports." Hermione had to admit he was telling the truth, he didn't play Quidditch, he failed at it; in her opinion anyway.

"I would have thought you did," Mandy said, then quickly blushed.

"I'm told that often," Malfoy said with a charming laugh, looking down at Mandy. He couldn't help it, he was six foot, and Mandy was five foot five. Hermione was shorter then Mandy by an inch. "I just work out." They turned the corner, and the mall came into view.

"So do either of you lovely ladies have a boyfriend?" Malfoy asked. Hermione was ready to slap him.

"Well I have two best friends that are boy's if that's what your insinuating," Hermione said.

"Minnie," Mandy laughed before answering Malfoy, "I don't, Minnie here doesn't either."

Hermione heard footsteps and looked behind her as they entered the mall parking lot, "Hey Mandy, I'd be letting go of Ma-Draco's arm about now."

"And why should I?" Mandy asked. A hand fell on each of Malfoy's shoulders, and he was whipped around, Mandy's arm pulled away at the same instant.

"Who are you?" the assailant; Mandy's brother Rick; demanded grabbing Malfoy's shirt and pulling him up a bit, he was a good six inches taller then Malfoy.

"That's why," Hermione answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy yelled back.

"I wouldn't talk to Rick like that," Hermione warned.

"And why not?" Malfoy asked.

"Because, that's my brother," Mandy replied.

"Oh," Malfoy said, his face falling.

"You never answered my question," Rick spat.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Malfoy replied, trying to sound cool as usual, not working so well.

"Well, _Malfoy_," Rick spat, actually spitting in Malfoy's face this time; it was all Hermione could do to keep from cheering him on; "what were you doing with my sister?"

"Escorting her and her friend to the mall," Malfoy said quickly using a hand to whip the spit from his face.

"I don't believe you asked my permission to do that," Rick growled.

"I don't believe I was aware that I had to ask," Malfoy retorted.

"Well you do," Rick stated, "now scram. Before I decide to beat you into the ground." He let go of Malfoy's shirt, and Malfoy looked ready to run off.

"Oh Rick, lay off him," Hermione cut in, stepping between the two boys, "he's new here. He doesn't understand anything."

"Hey," Malfoy snapped, Hermione ignored him.

"Let him slide this time. Next time, he knows to ask you before even looking at Mandy," Hermione continued her reasoning.

"Fine," Rick said shortly, "But next time I see him anywhere near Mandy without asking me he'll be ground beef." He gave Mandy a quick hug, turned on his heals and marched off.

"What was that all about?" Malfoy asked after Rick was out of ear shot.

"That would be Rick Looky," Hermione said turning around, "Mandy's eighteen year old brother. He's been protective of her since I don't know since we entered kindergarten. He was in grade two or three and if a boy so much as took the swing next to the one she was on at break he'd beat them up."

"So should I leave?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione was about to suggested immediately but Mandy cut in, "Rick is willing to let him stay just this once," she said, "so what can it hurt?"

"Oh I don't know a couple bones?" Hermione asked. Malfoy gulped but still followed the girls into the mall. The rest of the morning went from shop to shop trying on clothes, and modeling them, for each other (and for Malfoy who refused to even touch any of the clothes). It was at lunch when Hermione nearly blew her cover.

"Here, I shall treat you both to lunch," Malfoy suggested, "Or do I have to ask Rick that first?"

"Nope," Mandy said, "If he asks I'll say you bought for Minnie, and because it would not be a gentleman's way to by lunch for one girl and not the other, thought of me too. He buys that all the time."

"One problem with that," Hermione thought, "Malfoy's not a gentleman." She said nothing though. Instead she ordered a chicken burger and an ice tea. As they were sitting down, Malfoy was putting the trey on the table. As he stood up, his sleeve on his left arm rolled up a bit, and Hermione saw a black mark, but couldn't see it all. She tried to ignore it but as he reached for his drink the sleeve went up higher and Hermione saw it. She grabbed his arm, and pushed his sleeve up to his elbow.

"What's this?" she asked, barely keeping her disgust from her voice as she stared at the Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm.

* * *

_So tell me, is Rick too over protective?_

_Please review_

_Rebellion Author._


	3. Marry me

_Wow. Chapter three. Faster then what Chapter two got here in. Have fun._

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. Not a single little word, hair, or anything. It's all JK Rowling's._

**

* * *

**

**Summer Fling**

A flicker of fear passed through Malfoy's eyes. "What do you think it is Minnie?" Mandy said swallowing her mouth of burger, "It's a tattoo."

"It doesn't look like one," Hermione said swallowing her disgust trying to make it sound like she just didn't like tattoo's.

"Exactly, a tattoo," Malfoy said pulling his arm back and pushing the sleeve over it. His eyes skirted around looking to make sure no witch or wizard who might have been their, might have seen it, "what else could it be?"

"I don't know," Hermione said with a shrug, "it looks like a brand to me," another flicker of fear passed his eyes, his face was doing it's best to look calm, "but if it is a tattoo what is it off? I mean not many people wear skulls and snakes together on their arm."

"It's a school band. The, ah, Snulls. Ya, The Snulls, their logo is this," Malfoy lied.

"Oh really?" Mandy asked, genuinely interested, "What school do you go to?" Hermione took a sip of her ice tea.

"Hogwarts School for the Mentally Gifted," Malfoy said, Hermione chocked slightly, "I'm the second smartest in the school," Hermione smirked behind her burger, "next to some bitch," her smile fell, "she's no one."

"Oh," Hermione said trying to keep her voice calm, "Funny I've never heard of a school named Hogwarts School for the Mentally Gifted."

"It's a boarding school," Malfoy said quickly, Hermione had him cornered.

"Really?" Mandy said, "Minnie here goes to a mentally gifted boarding school."

"Oh really?" Malfoy asked looking over at Hermione, looking really close; he still couldn't quite recognize her, "Which school?"

"It's fairly small," Hermione said, "Milworth. Milworth MG."

"MG?" Malfoy asked.

"Mentally Gifted," Hermione said in an 'obviously' voice, "you know for a kid that goes to an MG school, you sure aren't that smart." Malfoy scowled, but before he could say anything he grabbed his left forearm; dropping his hamburger on his lap; and a small yelp escaped him.

"What happened?" Mandy asked, many people looked over, "Are you OK?"

"Fine," Malfoy gasped out, "I just spilt a bunch of this grease from the burger on my arm. I'll go home. My mother can fix it."

"No here," Hermione said opening her purse, keeping it such a way that no one would see the wand she had hid in their, "I might have something for it."

"No. NO!" Malfoy said standing up quickly, knocking the chair over, "My mom's a nurse," Hermione had to chock back another giggle; everyone know Narcissa Malfoy did not work; "and she can, uh, take care of it." He dashed from the table and headed towards the general direction of the exit, he nearly ran into the door instead of opening it. Hermione fell against the back of her chair laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mandy asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione laughed.

"Draco? What's wrong with him?" Mandy asked.

"Everything," Hermione laughed.

"You hardly know him," Mandy replied with wide eyes.

"I've known him for six years. Unfortunately," Hermione said, "I don't actually go to Milworth, I go to the same school as him. I'm the, ah, 'bitch' that is the top of the grade. He hates Harry because well Harry's a mini celebrity in the school; don't ask me why; he hates Ron because Ron's poor, and he hates me because, well because I hang around with Harry and Ron."

Any admiration fell off of Mandy's face, and it twisted it into a scowl, "Well since he called you that, and he's like that, do you think maybe we could have some fun?" Hermione's eye twinkled at the thought, "Any ideas?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I know, I'll tell him you have permission from Rick for us to hang out, you tell Rick that Malfoy wants to go do something with us but doesn't want to ask him. We'll meet at a spot, have Rick hide, like in a tree or something, we get together and then as we walk off Rick comes and can beet Rick up," she suggested.

"Hehe, perfect," Mandy giggled. "But if you two go to the same school how come he doesn't recognize you?"

"Because Malfoy, and most people in the school, only ever see me in school clothes, or baggy clothes, even less make-up then this, and my frizzy hair," Hermione responded and finished the last of her burger, "but it's amazing he, degraded himself and hung around with us."

"What do you mean degraded?" Mandy asked dangerously.

"The Malfoy family is very aristocratic, and refuse to hang around none aristocratic people like them," Hermione replied. Her cell phone started to chime out it's little tune, so she quickly dug in her purse to get it, "Hello?"

"Hermione?" her mothers voice asked.

"No mom, I'm some unknown stranger who got a hold of my cell phone and am now answer it," Hermione said, "yes it's me."

"OK, dear you have to come home now," Mrs. Granger said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Not over the phone dear," Mrs. Granger said, "just come straight home."

"Well can Mandy come over then?"

"Not at the moment dear," Mrs. Granger said hurriedly, "just come home now."

"Alright alright, don't freak out or anything," Hermione grumbled, "bye." She shut of her phone and dropped it into her bag. "I have to go," she said to Mandy, "something important I guess seeing as she won't let you come over."

"Oh OK," Mandy said a pout forming on her lips, "well I should go too then, Rick hates it when I'm alone." So the girls walked home together, Mandy running up the walk to her house as the passed it. Hermione looked at her house before walking up the walk and opening the door.

"I'm home," she called dumping her purse and bag of cookies on the chair by the door.

"Come into the kitchen please," Mr. Granger's voice called. Hermione started to wonder what she did wrong. Her father was never home this early, it was only just after two, unless she had done something wrong. She walked to the kitchen and popped her head in first. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger, all three Malfoy's, and two people, a man and women about the same age as her parents. The lady had brown hair and green eyes, the man had curly black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes snapped back to the Malfoy's. What were they doing here? Mrs. Granger waved her in, so she quickly slipped in and decided to lean against the door.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded looking and Draco who looked confused, "Hey Ferret. I'm talking to you."

"Abigail, mind you manners," the unknown lady snapped.

Hermione looked at her with a smile, "Ma'am, I'm Hermione." She looked back at Draco, "Well what are you doing here? Did you go home to mommy because of a 'burn'? Which by the way, hamburger grease isn't hot enough to go through a shirt and burn your skin unless it's a whole container full, not some dripping off of a meat paddy." Draco just smirked.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger said going over to her daughter putting her arms around her and bringing her to the table, "you might want to sit down." Hermione looked confused but sunk into a chair. Mrs. Granger sat in one as well, though everyone else staid sitting. "Well this is Mr. and Mrs. Mal…"

"I know the Malfoy's," Hermione cut off her mother, "Theirs Ferret," she pointed at Draco, "oh where to begin with the names for him," she pointed at Lucius, "and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger warned, "Well anything since you know the Malfoy's these are Mr. and Mrs. Mecordia."

"Me core who?" Hermione asked.

"Me-core-dee-a," Mrs. Granger said slowly, "Mr. and Mrs. Mecordia, your parents."

"What?" Hermione yelled trying to stand up, but Mr. Granger had rested his hands on her so she couldn't, "No their not, you're my parents."

"No, these filthy muggles are not," Mr. Mecordia said disgustedly.

"Hey, you watch your mouth," Hermione yelled actually standing up, "these are _my_ parent's your talking about. I don't know about yours, but _my_ parents don't believe in calling others filthy. But then again, what can you expect, you're nothing but snobby pureblood trash anyway."

"Hermione Granger," Mrs. Granger said horrified, "apologise at once."

"Sorry," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh it's OK," Mrs. Mecordia gushed rushing over to Hermione, "poor Abigail here knows nothing of pureblood life. We'll have to fix that." She pulled Hermione into a hug and started sobbing. Hermione raised an eyebrow and patted the lady on the back. Mrs. Mecordia pulled back from the hug and stared into Hermione's eyes. "Of course your room is all ready, and everyone is so happy to be seeing you again."

"That's gre… wait, what?" Hermione asked.

"Why you're moving in with us," Mr. Mecordia said, "that was part of the adoption agreement. Mr. and Mrs. Granger kept you alive and well as one can possibly be when living with muggles, until the summer before you turn seventeen. Then you'll come live with us."

"No," Hermione snapped, "I am _not_ going to live with some fancy pants purebloods this whole summer."

"But you must," Mrs. Mecordia gushed, "it was a magical contract, if you or the Granger back out, the Granger die, and we get automatic custody of you. And your name is not Hermione Granger. Merlin forbid no. It's Abigail. Abigail Mecordia."

Hermione's face fell and she sunk back into the chair, "Well then what are they doing here?" she asked weakly pointing at the Malfoy's.

"Filling another magical agreement," Mrs. Mecordia said stepping back to her husband. Mr. Malfoy gave Draco a slight push. He stumbled forward and stopped in front of Hermione.

He pulled a small box from his pocket and got onto one knee, he didn't look very happy; in fact he looked down right disgusted, "Abigail," he started, "will you marry me?"

* * *

_Hehe. That worked out better then I thought it would. Now, is she going to say yes?_

_Please review._

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviews already._

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
